


After the last lights have gone out

by LetheOblivion



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, and i love them, because they are endgame, from beginning to end - Freeform, its a happy ending tho, so thats the character death, takes place in coven and after the altered timeline of apocolypse, they end up together, this is their whole sotry togehter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheOblivion/pseuds/LetheOblivion
Summary: Cordelia never admitted she needed help, but Misty still offered it. Silently, sometimes without asked if she should. Grabbing mugs that were almost knocked over, watering the plants that Cordelia just missed by a few inches, cleaning the puddles of water where said plants were missed. Not all help she offered was silent though.She also offered her help in the form of someone to talk to. She was older than the other girls, closer to Cordelia’s age than anyone else here. Sharing secrets as they shared the couch after everyone had gone to sleep.





	After the last lights have gone out

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr ( my url is Mattie-Hawkins)  
> thought I'd post it on here too, if you wanna I can post all my Cordelia x Misty and Cordelia x Reader stories on here too, idk if I should 
> 
> Enjoy my loves!

Misty Day met Cordelia when the Supreme wasn’t the supreme yet and her eyes were milky white, searching, but never finding anything but darkness. Some may have seen her as helpless and without much use, since a recently blinded headmistress couldn’t do much for her charges. 

Misty saw a stunning woman, that took her breath away. A woman that held secret smiles hidden deep inside, only showing when they were alone in the greenhouse and Misty did or said something silly. It made her feel good, to make her usually saddened face shine with a soft smile. The damaged eyes almost looking at her, but never quite.

Cordelia never admitted she needed help, but Misty still offered it. Silently, sometimes without asked if she should. Grabbing mugs that were almost knocked over, watering the plants that Cordelia just missed by a few inches, cleaning the puddles of water where said plants were missed. Not all help she offered was silent though. 

She also offered her help in the form of someone to talk to. She was older than the other girls, closer to Cordelia’s age than anyone else here. Sharing secrets as they shared the couch after everyone had gone to sleep. Steaming mugs of tea in their hands whilst their legs were tangled together in the couch.

Cordelia thanked her for her help, not always in as many words, but she certainly did with her actions. Soft touches of Cordelia’s hand on her shoulder, and lingering hand over hers, a smile just directed in her direction. Her eyes blind to the massive smile she received in return to her own.

Then she had working eyes again, even if they suspiciously mismatched. Misty Hadn’t known Cordelia before she was blind, but she now knew what she was missing out on. She was happier, still troubled with all the goings on, but she didn’t look as downtrodden as she had looked.

It made her heart soar and they became more affectionate to each other. Touches lasted longer, and now they could actually gaze at each other. Not just one sided glances from Misty, and searching empty looks from Cordelia. Actual glances that then received blushes in return. 

The greenhouse was their refuge. Misty still not used to the business of the academy, and Cordelia only ever feeling accepted when around Misty or Myrtle. They took great care of the flora inside the house and they took great care of one another. Making sue the other was all right when they seemed sad or troubled. they worked so well together.

Then suddenly Misty was tricked by Madison and Cordelia missed the one person she could feel at home with. The gift of Second Sight had left her since her eyes worked again, and she found out something surprising about herself. Her sight mattered less to her than the well-being of her dear Misty Day. 

Trembling fingers, teary eyes, gardening sheers and screams was what it took for her to find her dearest Misty. And Misty was ever so happy to see her Cordelia again. Her heart broke though, when she was the swollen and damaged eyes on that beautiful face.

She stayed by Cordelia’s side after that. Didn’t stray further than a few feet at most. Couldn’t bear to be apart from the woman that blinded herself just to find her. She had never mattered that much to anyone. She also had the feeling that Cordelia had never mattered as much to anyone as she did to her. Perhaps Myrtle, but that was more of a mother figure. Not at all like her feelings for Cordelia.

They didn’t part for bedtime anymore either. Both needing comfort in the night, Misty from her nightmares, and Cordelia from her darkness. They were light in this dark night for one another. Even if they didn’t say it out loud, their actions screamed it out loud; They loved each other dearly. 

The race for supreme, wasn’t one Misty wanted to partake in. She didn’t need power or glory, she needed her Delia. Nothing more, nothing less. But Delia said she could do it. That her powers of resurgence were something only a supreme could have. 

It was a thing Cordelia would regret for the rest of her days.

Misty closed her eyes, her Delia’s voice close to her, telling her she could do it. Come back from her personal hell and become the supreme. The last thing she saw was her dearest Delia, looking somewhere her way with her blind eyes trying to find Misty. 

 _Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut sulataret inferi. **Decensum.**_  

Then when she opened her eyes again, she was back in that hellish classroom.

Trembling fingers held a blade against a cold, dead frog. How could she ever slice such a fragile little creature open? Why would they force her? she dropped the knife, hovered her hands over the little amphibian and she felt it’s life force return, and she released a relieved breathe.

Then a boy ratted her out. The teacher came over, closed her hands around a knife and forced her to slit open the living frog and she wailed. her body repulsed by what she had done, panic overtaking every inch of her being. She couldn’t harm this sweet little creature. Her teary eyes with blurry vision focused on the frog again, hands trembling over it, as she breathed the life back into it. All for the same cycle to repeat itself again.

and again.

and again.

Cordelia let out a sound that was almost inhumane as she held the lifeless body of her dearest in her arms. She couldn’t even look at her for one last time as she turned to dust. This was her fault, and now sweet, kind, loving Misty was trapped in a place she didn’t deserve to be in. She pushed her. She could have had her by her side if she had just listened to Misty and had taken her word.

Myrtle told her that they had been looking at the wrong girls for a possible supreme. Told her that she, blind and battered as she was, was going to be the supreme. She didn’t believe her, but where was the harm in trying?

Then suddenly, seven wonders later, her sight went from black, to blurry, to clear within minutes and she felt a deep and strong energy pulse within her. She understood how her mother went mad with this kind of feeling. She felt like she could take on the whole world and still be home in time for tea.

But even with all this power within her, there was still a hole. Her precious Misty was still gone. No body to resurrect. No sweet lovely face she could finally look at again. 

After all the commotion had died down, and she was alone in her room, she felt the pain, the loss and the hurt of not having Misty with her in what had become their bedroom. The tears properly came, accompanied with silent sobs, that lasted the whole night. Her hands were clutching the sleep shirt Misty had gotten from her on one of their first night together. 

She had never said “I love you” and she hadn’t ever known how much she wanted to say it to her until now, when she couldn’t.

Whenever she felt the overwhelming, and crushing loss of her Misty she went out to the swamps where she came from. Her cabin still stood there, in the middle of the garden Misty had so carefully cultivated. She found it calming to work on the garden there. Away from the bustle, of what was now, a busy academy filled with new bright witches that wanted to hone their craft.

She fixed the cabin whilst she blasted Stevie Nicks from the speakers of her phone. Sometimes wrapping a shawl of Misty’s around her shoulders as she let the warmth of the piece of fabric seep into her, humming along to the songs. This was where she didn’t need to be The Supreme. This was where  she could be Delia. 

This went on for years. Her taking care of the cabin, the garden, perhaps in some futile attempt of keeping Misty alive, or perhaps in the hope of her returning. She just knew she needed to do this to stay sane. To have something to remember her by.

A new girl was arriving and Cordelia, as the supreme and headmistress of the academy was there to greet her of course. Something felt familiar about her. She told her so, but was told that she just had one of those faces. Then she gave her a bit of a tour to get her started, when something strange happened. 

In fear of it being dangerous she stepped forward, her hand protectively holding Mallory back as the door opened to reveal Nan. She gasped and searched her brain for how this was possible. She hissed out a curse about her mother, but before she could put any more thought into it she saw the silhouette she recognised.  

She gasped and she felt her knees almost give out in disbelief and pure relief at seeing that beautiful face again. The smile she had ached for and the curls she longed to run her fingers through once more.

She hugged both Nan and Misty tight. Nan left quickly without much explanation, just something about Papa Legba, but her ears were ringing with the news that Misty, her precious Misty that had been gone for years, dead, was coming back and was staying.Her Misty was staying and she couldn’t do anything other than hug her tight and not let go.

Mallory and Misty were introduced and then she left, with an almost knowing smile, but she was too flabbergasted to even ask, and then she was in Misty’s arms again. Her hands burying themselves in the messy curls she had ached for and she listening to Misty’s soft words of how lost she was.

Never again.

Misty had lost her footing. She didn’t know how long she was there, she just knew that being in the real world felt like a very detailed hallucination. She had never seen Delia’s real eyes though. Something so beautiful couldn’t be something she was imagining. Still, she held Delia’s hand tightly as she was walked around the academy to tell everyone she was back. Delia seemed to want to stay close to her as well though, almost attached to her at the hip. she didn’t mind one bit.

She was still amazed at the fact that her Delia had turned out to be the supreme after all. She was glowing with power and Misty smiled when she noticed to far more confident air she had around her now. She was happy that Delia had found the strength in herself that Misty always knew she had deep within her.

When night fell uncertainty filled her though. What if Delia didn’t want her to sleep like they used to. During the day she had discovered she was gone longer than she had thought, around two years. A lot could change in two years. 

Turned out she didn’t have to worry though, because Cordelia led them to the bedroom and when they went inside Misty could see very little had actually changed. She could even see her old sleep shirt hanging in the closet. She felt some of her anxiety settle at that.

They shared few words as they got ready for the night, a routine they easily fell back into, as if nothing had ever gone as horribly wrong as it did. But it did. Everything had gone wrong, and they couldn’t deny it. What they could do however, was postpone the serious talks to later, and just enjoy this simple moment together.

Her first night back was filled with nightmares. But it was also filled with Cordelia holding her close. Whispering soft words to calm her. Pressing soft kisses to her temple, and lulling her back to sleep with her soft humming of some of her favourite songs. 

The next few days and night were much the same, not much talking yet, but a lot of comforting. Cordelia even got Stevie to come over and serenade Misty to help her feel more grounded and help her come to terms that she was actually back.

The actual talking happened when Misty had shyly requested if she could go to her swamps for a day or two. Away from the ruckus that was the full academy nowadays. Cordelia happily agreed and they packed some essentials before going away, leaving Zoe to run things for a while.

 They talked. For hours and hours they talked. They talked about the trauma Misty went through, they talked about the grief Cordelia had to work through. They talked about the confessions they wished they’d made sooner. They held each other as they cried for the years they lost. Promising each other that after this, they wouldn’t let time go to waste.

And they didn’t. 

It took just five months before they got engaged. Another three so they could have a spring wedding. Cordelia even went along with the vintage themed wedding Misty longed for. Both donned in dresses that could have come right out of the seventies, they danced to Stevie Nicks till the night turned to dawn and their feet felt like they were going to fall off.

Marriage agreed with the supreme, Making her seem lighter than anyone had ever seen her. It was like nothing could bring her down, she had everything her heart desired. A loving spouse, girls to care for and teach about their ways as a coven, and her beloved academy ever growing whilst her powers were as strong as they ever were.

A few years it continued like that. Bliss. They decided that children wasn’t the best way to go. They already had so much to do and so many people to care for. They were already seen as mothers to a lot of the girls already, and that was enough.

They couldn’t stay on this high forever of course. Misty knew that. Cordelia knew it. Still, when she saw a spot of decaying skin on her ribs she was shocked. Filled with dread. Why was this happening this soon. She shouldn’t be starting to fade already. She had only had a few years of being in her prime. How could this happen so fast?

Misty walked into their bedroom, seeing Cordelia stand stock still in front of the mirror, just staring ahead with her shirt held up. At first she didn’t understand and got worried, but then she saw the state Cordelia’s skin was in and she gasped before rushed over. Eyes filled with tears as she pulled her wife into a tight hug.

Why did the universe have to be this cruel? They had just found their bliss together, why did it already have to end? Misty held onto Cordelia like she was afraid she was already going to fade away if she let go. She only loosened her grip when she felt her wife shuddering with sobs in her arms.

She tried to reassure her. Wipe the tears from her cheeks, and press kisses there instead. She let her hands softly caress the hidden spot of tarnished skin and already planned on getting out her best Louisiana mud to try and fix this. She was not letting go this easy. 

The mud helped. The skin was soothed, but it didn’t take longer than a few months for the next symptoms to start. She was unsteady on her feet, quickly out of breath and just walking down the stairs became difficult for her. Her energy depleting faster than she could keep up with.

She didn’t want any of the girls to know. Not even the council yet. Misty helped her. Supported her when she walked the stairs. Rushed to her side when she saw her wife sway on her feet, and hid them in the green house when she saw Cordelia couldn’t take the busy girls any longer, using the excuse of having to meticulously care for the plants to drag Cordelia along with her.

It made her think back to the days when she first met her wife. When she didn’t want to admit she needed help, but still let Misty help her. It made her ache. Her wife was the strongest person she had ever met, and now she had to watch how one of the strongest women slowly turned into a shell of her former self. 

Zoe was the first to breech the subject. Misty and Cordelia had been in the greenhouse after Cordelia had looked pleadingly at her wife to help her out of the busy classroom she had been teaching. Zoe did it carefully, and with much finesse. Not wanting to make the pair upset, but wanting to know that she was worried and that she was there to help them out if needed.

Queenie was less subtle with it, but equally eager to show her support and help with finding the next supreme before their current one faded without letting the girls know. She helped finding some old remedies to help Cordelia stay healthy as long as they could.

They were quite good at slowing things down. She needed less help, walked the stairs on her own, and god Misty was eternally grateful for the help of the girls. She needed her wife with her as long as they could manage. Seeing her more energetic again made her wear a constant smile on her face, which Cordelia rewarded her for with soft kisses and smiles of her own.

They could do this together.

It was a year later when Mallory came to Cordelia’s office and told her about what had happened. That she knew that she was the next supreme, but also that she didn’t want Cordelia to go. That she needed her to guide her still. She begged for Cordelia to put her under a memory spell again. Or something to stop what was happening. Cordelia refused. She never wanted to be like her mother, and this was too much like it.

If it was to be her end soon, she was going with dignity. Not clawing and screaming not wanting to admit it was the time of a new supreme to rise. She would never be like her mother. But it did make her realise that she needed to teach Mallory everything she knew. She needed to be the mentor to Mallory, like Myrtle had been to her

She couldn’t leave Mallory unprepared.

She became close to Mallory, and she almost felt like the daughter she never had. Misty too became close to Mallory, often assisting in the special lessons when Cordelia was too exhausted to do the spells she was teaching. They made a pretty good team teaching the young Supreme-to-be.

With Mallory steadily improving because of the lessons, Cordelia felt herself declining faster than she had in months. As fast as she did without the remedies to help her. 

Zoe and Queenie had been doing most of the business dealings for the academy now, and her sole focus was on training the next supreme and spending the time she had left with her beloved wife. They grew closer together, since they barely spent any time apart now. 

Cordelia had always dreaded she would once lose her sight again. After the traumas it had caused her, it was something she had hoped she would never have to deal with again. She woke up one morning, three years into her decline, and opened her eyes only to be met with darkness. In panic she rubbed her eyes, hoping it was just her eyes getting adjusted to the lighting or something, but when she opened her eyes again a broken sob came out that woke Misty with a start.

Misty couldn’t contain her gasp as she looked at faded brown eyes that looked around in pure panic, not focusing on anything. She softly grabbed Cordelia’s shoulders, not wanting to start her, but also not wanting her to spiral into a full blown panic attack, because that would just break her heart, She could barely take seeing her wife this sad, seeing her with pure terror in her face would tear her heart to shreds.

Misty held her for god knows how long. She didn’t mind. She knew what this meant. Her beautiful wife was fading faster than they had hoped. Mallory was just growing too rapidly with her powers. Just yesterday she had told them excitedly about her first experience with second sight, and now Cordelia had lost hers. It seemed cruel but they couldn’t blame Mallory for becoming the witch she was meant to be.

It just ached and felt so incredibly unfair. They allowed themselves this one morning of wallowing in it. Not leaving the bed, just holding each other and savouring the seconds and minutes they still had with one another.

Nobody came and got them, then sensed they needed this together. They lungs felt like they were clamped together as fresh tears rolled down their cheeks. Misty tried to look Cordelia in the eyes, but the unfocused searching gaze was enough to make her sob suddenly and Cordelia looked like her heart just broke at the sound.

She had heard Misty cry before, but never like this, it sounded like something without hope. Like she just realised the seriousness of the situation, that this wasn't something her mud could ever solve. 

They left the bedroom when it was already getting dark again. Not that it mattered. They hadn’t even bothered to get dressed. Just thrown on robes, cinched tight around their waists as they walked down together, Misty guiding Cordelia as had become something of a habit now. Their tears had long dried, now they just looked tired and defeated. 

A hush fell when they walked past together. The girls shocked to see their strong and powerful supreme being guided by her wife, looking tired and smaller than they had ever seen her be. Some girls even started crying. They had heard the rumours that the old supreme would die when a new one rose, but they had never expected to see it actually happen in front of them.

Cordelia was just grateful to have Misty there as her support as she was unsure of all her surroundings, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Zoe and Queenie were both sat in the kitchen together with Mallory talking about something, but their conversation stopped when they entered the kitchen. Mallory gasped, whilst Zoe and Queenie just looked sad. They had both hoped that they never had to see Cordelia like this again, reduced to a small version of who she used to be.

Cordelia got used to being blind again. But together with the dizziness, the exhaustion and everything else, it was more difficult than she had ever experienced it to be. And so they decided that Mallory would have to officially, in this timeline, preform the seven wonders, so she was officially ready to take over.

She passed with flying colours of course. Stronger than most supremes when they preformed the wonders. She felt guilty though. It felt bad, Cordelia and Misty had been like mothers to her, and now for her to full fill her destiny she had to watch her die and be the cause of Misty being a widow. They both comforted her though, told her she should never feel bad for the power she harnessed, that she should be proud of it, and think of Cordelia whenever she used them, so that she would never be forgotten. 

Cordelia and Misty retired to the cabin in the swamp when the academy became to be too much. too many stairs, too much noisy and too many onlookers to her slow and painful death. She just wanted to be with the woman she loved to most, and nobody else. Mallory was ready anyways.

They spent another two years in the cabin together, with regular visits of Mallory together with Coco, and Zoe and Queenie. Mostly they were left to their own devices. Something they were grateful for. 

It was a Sunday morning, the day of their 12th wedding anniversary, when Misty woke up, but Cordelia didn’t. They had known it wasn’t going to take long anymore. Her organs had begun shutting down. she had become incredibly pale, and lost weight. They had known, and still Misty let out a wail that wrecked her insides.

She held her wife close to her, her body slowly cooling as misty cried, and sobbed and heaved. Her lungs unable to draw in proper breaths, just gasping and hiccuping. She knew it was a lost cause, but she still tried her spell of resurrection, mumbled it again and again until her voice was nothing but a broken whisper.

That was when she called Zoe to deliver the news to her.

The funeral was beautiful. All the witches in black, not just their coven, but all kinds of covens showed up to honour the Supreme that made witches more accepted in society again, that tried to always take care of witches and that had only meant the best for everyone and anyone. 

A stunning portrait was made of her, and hung next to the one of Myrtle. Next to the woman that made Cordelia into the amazing supreme she was. It hurt, to see her on that wall, because it meant she wasn’t ever coming back. Nothing could give her back her wife. 

Misty went back to her cabin. Became more secluded. Still got regular visits from members of the coven. Mallory was an amazing supreme, she and Cordelia had prepared her well. She came round as often as she could, but being supreme was a busy job.

It took another forty years of Misty living in her cabin, listening to Fleetwood Mac, and talking her a picture of her wife daily, that she felt death creep closer. Her health wasn’t what it used to be, her bones and joints ached. She was ready. After a day of harvesting her last crops and getting a call from Mallory telling her she would come visit tomorrow, Misty went to bed feeling sated and happy to see what had become her daughter again after a week of her being too busy to come over. 

When she woke however, it was to the sight of deep brown eyes that she had been longing for for decades. Golden hair surrounded a face that was etched into her memory forever.

“I missed you my dearest Misty” 

When Mallory came over hours later, she found a smiling Misty, not breathing anymore but looking calmer than she had since the death of her beloved. They were finally together again at last, this time for eternity. 


End file.
